Artists are always searching for new painting mediums with new or improved properties in order to permit them to produce new types of works and to do so in a much quicker time frame. For example, there is a need for an essentially clear painting medium that can be used with any pigment or colorant to produce colored medium of high quality without less of or dimunition of brightness, luster, brilliance or color. A further goal of artists is to have a medium which when painted on surfaces permits almost immediate highlighting thereof and when painted vertically on painting surfaces do not run. It is a further desire of artists to have available a medium that can be covered over or crossed through after a very short period, e.g. an hour or less, with another application of another coating of such medium (but of a different color) without the colors mixing or the layers being disturbed by each other.
For an artist painting a picture requiring a multitude of various overlaying colored mediums it would be highly desirable that a suitable medium be available which would permit the artists to apply a number of layers of medium of varying colors or tints (e.g. four, five or more layers) without having to wait for any of the underlying layers to dry to completion before applying the next overlaying layer of colored medium.
One or more of these objects are obtained by the various mediums provided by the present invention.